Missing Link In The Family Tree
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: A strange girl who can't remember anything and yet carry and incredible power has appeared in Scuttle Town. She has a crest similar to the Triforce, so she asks Link and Zelda about it. Link believes it's his long lost sister. However, Ganondorf want that power she carries. Can Link and Shantae help this girl remember her past and protect her from Ganondorf?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl**

It was normal day in Scuttle Town. Shantae was shopping at the market while her friend Bolo was holding all the bags.

Bolo- Shantae, can we please go now? My arms are getting tired?

Shantae- Keep your pants on! I've almost gotten everything on Uncle Mimic's glossary list. It will be just another minute.

Then a strange young girl walked right passed them. She wore a light blue hood over most of her body and she was oddly swaying as she walked.

Bolo- Who is that lovely lady?

Shantae- Not this again, mop head! Didn't you learn your lesson after how badly Impa kept beating you up during the Smash City event when you tried to hit on Zelda?

Then Shantae saw that strange girl walk into an alleyway, but she also saw a group of five bandits about to run in after her.

Shantae- Bolo, you finish the grocery shopping! I have to go take care of something!

Then Shantae pushes the list into Bolo's hands, which were already holding a lot of bags, and rushed off.

(In the alleyway)

The strange girl walked and swayed about halfway through the alleyway when one of the bandits walked right in front of her with a knife while the other four blocked the way she came.

Bandit- Hello there Ms. Think you can help us with a little donation?

Strange girl- Nice day…pleasant day…blue skies…birds chirping…fluffy clouds…

Another bandit- Ok…I think we can just take her valuables without problems. There doesn't seem to be much going on upstairs in her head if you know what I mean.

Then that bandit who said that was kicked in the head from behind by Shantae and the bandit was knocked to the ground.

Shantae- I don't think it will be as easy as you thought.

Bandit- Crap! It's the Gradian Genie!

Then four of the five bandits tried to charge for Shantae, but that proved to be a mistake. Shantae avoided all the knife swings with her dance moves and her hair whip attack knocked them down with practically one shot. However, the fifth bandit decided to try and grab the strange girl while Shantae was distracted. But to his surprise, the strange girl's eyes lit up and the bandit was flung right through a brick wall.

Shantae- Woah! How did you just do that?!

Strange girl- Don't know…go find place to nap now…

The strange girl began walking away, but Shantae ran after her.

Shantae- Wait! Stop! I have some questions!

Shantae reached for the strange girl, but a sudden force pushed Shantae away from the strange girl and knocked her to the ground. Not as bad as the bandit before her though. The strange girl looked at Shantae for a brief moment before turning around and walking away. Shantae caught a glimpse at her face under that light blue hood. She had long blond hair and a face similar to Link's. But what really got her attention was a strange mark on the back of her left hand. It looked very similar to the symbol of the Triforce, but it looked like there was a bird underneath it. After the strange girl left, Bolo rushed into the alleyway while still carrying all the bags.

Bolo- Shantae, you alright?

Shantae got herself back up.

Shantae- Yeah, I'm fine.

Bolo- Who was that anyway?

Shantae- I don't know…but she had a mark similar to the Triforce. Maybe another friend of mine might know something about this. I hope he's not too busy.

(Hyrule Castle)

Link and Zelda were standing in Zelda's throne room looking at a small view of Ganon's from Zelda's window.

Link- You really seem a little worried over nothing, Zelda.

Zelda- My sources told me Ganondorf has made a full recovery after when Ash cut a hole in Ganondorf's chest during that time the two of you rescued Diancie.

Link- But I doubt Ganondorf would try anything right way. I'd assume he needs time to think of a plan to try and defeat me first.

Then Impa walked into the room.

Impa- Your grace, there is a visitor in the castle and an audience with Link has been requested.

Zelda- Can it wait?

Then Shantae walked in from behind Impa.

Shantae- I'm afraid it can't, really.

Link- Shantae? What are you doing in Hyrule?

Shantae- Believe it or not, you weren't the only one to receive a strange visitor today.

Zelda- What exactly do you mean?

Shantae- I saw someone in Scuttle Town today with some kind of power…which I don't know how to describe. But she had a glowing symbol on the back of her hand. And honestly, that same symbol is on those drapes you're decorating this room with.

Zelda- That's the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

Link- It's also the symbol of the Goddess, Hylia.

Shantae- Hylia?

Link- She's the goddess who made Hyrule. She's even the one who made the sword on my back. But this person you saw, can you describe her?

Shantae used her genie magic to make an image of the strange girl as best as she could remember. Even managed to show what little of her face Shantae was able to see.

Zelda- Doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen. What about you, Link? Link? …Link…?

Zelda turned to look at Link and he had a very unusual look on his face.

Link- I don't know why…but…I feel as if…I've met her before…

Then images flashed through Link's mind cringed and took a step backwards.

Zelda- Link! Are you ok?!

The images that flashed through Link's mind mostly showed a giant bird of some kind having a young little girl in its claw and a very young Link trying to reach up to rescue her.

Link- I…I know her from somewhere…but my memories have too many gaps…but I know it must be something painful for me to remember if my mind is fighting with me this much…

Shantae- I think I might know of a spell that could allow you to access your forgotten memories, but if it's really that painful for you…you don't have to.

Link- Painful memory or not, I have to at least try, because it could be something important. I'd say it's worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Link's Most Haunted Memory**

Link was sitting in a chair with Shantae standing behind him and putting her hands on both sides of Link's head. Zelda and Impa were in the background looking at this ancient scroll Shantae got her spell from.

Zelda- Where did you even get this?

Shantae- From Uncle Mimic. You see, he's always unearthing all kinds of ancient stuff. He even said some of those spells might've belonged to my mother.

Link- Funny thing about your mother. The Pirate Master claimed your mother was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team that was led by Mario's ancestor 1,000 years ago. If it is true, how could your mother have been alive during that time?

Shantae- I'm a half genie, Link. Where do you think I inherited my genie genes from? And it is theorized that whole genies and live forever as long as they haven't been killed sort of speak. But whether or not my mother really was part of the team the defeated Tabuu is not important right now.

Then both of Shantae's hand began to glow bright green.

Shantae- Now…try to think of that girl again and the memory should unravel itself to you.

Then Link closed his eyes and began focusing on remembering that memory again.

(Many years ago in a small village in Hyrule)

It was a clear and sunny day in the village. Then a little girl with blond hair walked out of her house with a telescope before running off.

Little girl- Big brother!

The girl continued to run around the village.

Little girl- Big brother!

Eventually, the little girl arrived at this watch tower for the village and began to climb it. At the top, she found Young Link sleeping on the floor with a wooden training sword in his hand.

Little girl- Big brother!

Then Young Link opened his eyes and slowly looked behind him. However, no one was there. Young Link got up, yawned, and stretched for a little bit. Then Young Link heard a voice from behind him.

Little girl- I knew I would find you here, big brother!

Young Link- Aryll?! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Aryll- Sorry. You've been up here pretending to train again, weren't you?

Young Link- I was not pretending!

Aryll- I know you really want to follow in our father's footsteps and become the next wielder of the Master Sword, but that sword chooses who can wield it, not you.

Young Link- I know. But I can just feel it! I'm the one who's destoned to wield the Master Sword after father.

Aryll- At this rate, you'll be too tired before you ever become old enough to become a knight of Hyrule.

(Back in the present time)

Link- …Aryll…

Link was still sitting in the chair with his eyes closed while Shantae was trying to help him access his forgotten memories.

Shantae- He's remembering something.

Zelda- Aryll? Is that the name of the girl?

(Back in Link's flashback and in the Lost Woods)

Young Link and Aryll were in this one deep area in the Lost Woods. Aryll was looking scared while Young Link was trying to look brave and confident with his wooden training sword.

Aryll- Are you sure it's a good idea, Link? I'm not liking going this far into the Lost Woods without father with us.

Young Link- I can handle anything in this place.

Aryll- You sure with a wooden sword like that?

Young Link and Aryll found a quit area where Young Link could practice with his wooden training sword. Aryll just took a seat on a tree stump nearby and watched. After a little while, the area suddenly became darker.

Young Link- Where'd the sun go? Is it night time already?

Aryll- Of course not, big brother. It isn't even midday yet.

Then this giant bird with a metal mask on its face landed right in front of them. This bird was more than ten times their size.

Young Link- Aryll, get back! I'll handle this!

Aryll- Are you crazy?! You'll get killed fighting that monster!

Young Link charged for the bird, but the bird knocked Young Link into a tree. Then the bird reached out and grabbed Aryll with one of its claws. Young Link got up and tried to attack it again in a vain attempt to save his sister. But then the bird made a swipe with its other claw and knocked Young Link to the ground and broke the wooden training sword. Young Link had several wounds on his body, but he struggled to get back up. The bird began to fly away with Aryll trapped in its claw. Young Link jumped up to try and reach Aryll.

Young Link- ARYLL!

Aryll- LINK!

(Back in the present in Hyrule Castle)

A single tear ran down Link's face as Shantae was still performing that spell.

Link- …Aryll…

Then Link opened his eyes and dropped to the floor.

Zelda- Link!

Impa- Are you ok?!

Link- I'm…fine…

Shantae- Link…what did you remember?

Link- That girl you saw in Scuttle Town today…her name is Aryll…and she's my younger sister…

Shantae- Sister?!

Zelda- But Saria said there was only one Hylian in Kokiri Forest.

Link- It happened when I was really young. A giant bird flew in and grabbed her. Then it beat me to the ground over and over, because I kept trying to stop it from taking Aryll away. After it did take her, I told my father about it. He came back weeks later to tell me he lost her while following the bird to some desert country. I must've blocked out my memories of her after that.

Shantae- Link…I'm sorry…

Link- Don't be. Shantae…take me to Scuttle Town.

Shantae, Zelda, and Impa at the same time- WHAT?!

Link- My sister is there.

Shantae- I know she's your long-lost sister and all, but she was not acting normal. She was acting like…her mind was empty…like she had lost her soul or something.

Link- I don't care. I'm going.

Little did they know, a Kee was hanging upside-down, listening in on the conversation. Eventually, it flew out the window.

(Ganon's Tower)

Ganondorf was sitting on his throne when he the Kee flew in and landed on his shoulder.

Ganondorf- I see you're back from Hyrule Castle. Anything to report?

The Kee whispered something into Ganondorf's ear and it made Ganondorf jump out of his throne in excitement.

Ganondorf- WHAT?! You're telling me the girl who's carrying Hylia's power is still alive?! Holly ****! I thought she perished after my little pet dropped her in that desert. But Link and another member of that ****ing team have found out about her as well. Still, I can't afford to miss out on this opportunity to capture her again. I think it's time to make a trip to Sequin Land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Link's Duel with a Pirate**

(Scuttle Town)

Link and Shantae arrived in Scuttle Town through the wrist portal device Ty made for them. As soon as they arrived, Link began looking around, trying to see if he can spot Aryll anywhere.

Shantae- I know you're eager for find her, you don't even know where to start looking.

Then this short chubby man appeared and approached them.

Mayor- If it isn't our Gradian Genie. So good to see you today. Is that man in green a friend of yours.

Shantae-Mayor, it's good to see you too. Yes, this is Link from Hyrule. He's another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Link- Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen a strange young woman that has just appeared in town today?

Mayor- Of course I have. I'm the mayor of Scuttle Town. And nothing happens without my knowing of it.

Shantae- What about the time when…

Mayor- Besides the point…the girl you're looking for is over there by the fountain.

The Mayor points to the fountain in the middle of Scuttle Town and Link and Shantae was that strange woman Shantae met earlier drinking water from the fountain.

Mayor- That water can't be healthy for her to drink.

Shantae- Link, you sure that's your long-lost sister? She's not acting right in the head.

Link- Neither does your friend, Bolo. Besides…I recognize that face. It's definitely her.

Shantae- Even so, she's become so empty now.

Then Link walked up to Aryll.

Link- Aryll…do you remember me?

Aryll- Ar…yll…?

Link- Yes, that is your name. I'm your brother, Link. Do you remember?

Aryll just starred at Link with an emotionless expression on her face.

Aryll- Not…really…must go now…

Then Aryll walked away while making that weird swaying as she walked.

Link- Aryll…

Then Shantae put her hand on Link's shoulder.

Shantae- I'm sorry, Link. But she's obviously not the same Aryll you once knew.

(At Mimic's workshop)

Shantae was explaining the story to Mimic and Bolo while Link just stood there looking out the window.

Mimic- That is a sad story. I feel for you, Link.

Bolo- You sure you want to keep trying? She acts like she's a patient in a mental hospital. A real whack job if you ask me…

Then Link grabbed Bolo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

Link- Don't you dare talk that way about my sister again! Remember how badly Impa kicked your ass during the event in the Mushroom Kingdom when you tried to touch Zelda in a certain part of her body? Well guess what, I'm not as gentle as Impa is!

Then Link tossed Bolo to the ground.

Link- I thought I lost her when I was a child. Now all I want is to get her back. And I won't leave until I do.

Link turns to look at Shantae.

Link- Shantae, that spell you used to make me remember Aryll, will that work and Aryll too?

Shantae- Maybe if her mind was stable. But in the mental state she's currently in…I don't think it will do much good. Maybe Princess Zelda's Triforce might help.

Link- I don't think Aryll is in any shape to travel to Hyrule.

Bolo- What about bringing Zelda here and…

Link- Zelda put a restraining order on you, Bolo! Need I remind you the black eye Impa gave you the last time you tried to violate it!

Bolo- And I still can't believe I'm still feeling that…

Then Link felt something in his pockets. He reached in and pulled out a telescope.

Link- I remember this! Aryll said this was her greatest treasure. It was the only thing I was able to retrieve when I tried to fight that giant bird. Maybe this will help her remember something at least.

Shantae- You sure are persistent, I'll give you that much.

Then Link looked out the window again and thought he saw something approaching from the ocean in the distance. Link looks through the telescope and sees a ship with a pirate design on the sail.

Link- Shantae, does that ship look familiar to you?

Shantae took a look through the telescope and got an upset look on her face.

Shantae- Oh shit! It's Risky Boots again with another pirate raid! Doesn't she ever learn?! Link, I know you're worried about your sister, but you think you can help me deal with Risky and her crew?

Link- I'm in, regardless. We are part of the same team and those pirates could hurt Aryll.

(Back in Scuttle Town)

The town was already being overrun and ransacked by the Tinker Bats as the pirate raid began. Parts of Scuttle Town was even on fire as tradition in the Shantae games. Luckily, Shantae arrived before they could do any more damage, and knocked most of the Tinker Bats to the ground with her hair whip attack. Some Tinker Bats tried to jump at Shantae from behind, but they were all instantly knocked to the ground when they were suddenly struck by one large sword beam attack. That sword beam was shot from Link and his Master Sword who was standing close behind Shantae. Another Tinker Bat tried to attack Link, but Link pulled out his bow and shot it with an arrow. Then another Tinker Bat tried to jump Link from behind, but Link backflipped over the Tinker Bat. Then the Tinker Bat saw a bomb lying on the ground in front of it.

Tinker Bat- Oh ****!

Then the bomb and exploded.

Shantae- Wow, Link. I thought you were just skilled with a sword.

Link- I'm skilled with a lot of different weapons.

Then Link pulls out his Megaton Hammer and quickly hits the Tinker Bat that was standing behind him in the face without turning around. As Link put most of his weapons away, Sky and her bird Wrench rushed in.

Sky- About time you showed up, Shantae. Oh, I see you brought the handsome swordsman from Hyrule.

Shantae- Glad to see you're safe, Sky. Have you seen Risky Boots anywhere?

Link- Why would you want to ask her that?

Shantae- Usually when I beat Risky Boots, it forces her and her crew to retreat.

Sky- I haven't seen that bitch yet, but Wrench and I thought we saw a girl in a blue hood swaying down that alley.

Link- Aryll! Please be ok!

Then Link began running down the alley Sky mentioned.

Sky- What's up with him?

Shantae- I'll explain later. Damn it! I better make sure Link doesn't kill himself.

(In the alleyway)

Aryll was in that alleyway, swaying around as she walked. Still acting like her mind is empty. Three Tinker Bats appeared and surrounded her in an attempt to mug her. However, the mark on Aryll's hand appeared again and the Tinker Bats were instantly levitating above the grounds before they were all flung right through solid brick walls like they were made of tissue paper instead of bricks. Then Risky Boots appeared nearby and was impressed with what she saw.

Risky Boots- My, my, my. I originally came here to see if Scuttle Town had anything new valuables to swipe, but this girl seems to have some kind of immense power inside of her. Perhaps I should add her to the cargo.

Before Risky Boots could to anything, she noticed a sword was being swung at her from behind and was barely able to dodge. Then Risky Boots saw Link pointing the Master Sword at her.

Link- Don't you dare lay a finger on my younger sister, you bitch!

Risky Boots- You must be another one of Shantae's friend from the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Link- Correct. I am Link, swordsman of Hyrule. And I'm not letting you take my sister without a fight!

Risky Boots drew her sword.

Risky Boots- If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get, swordsman!

Then Link and Risky Boots clashed their swords. But as they fought, Aryll turned to look at them. As she watched, she felt something familiar in the way Link fought with his sword. As if she had seen that style of swords play before. Eventually, Link charged his Master Sword to full power and performed a Triforce Cut. Risky Boots tried to block with her sword, but that was a horrible mistake. When the Master Sword hit Risky's sword, the blade was cut completely off from its hilt and left Risky Boots defenseless. Link pointed the Master Sword at Risky Boots again and Risky Boots just starred at Link with a look of pure shock on her face.

Risky Boots- I can't believe this is happening! Me being bested by some amateur swordsman and his rusty blade!

Then Shantae appeared behind Risky Boots.

Shantae- Link is not an amateur. He happens to be one of the best skilled swordsman on the planet.

Link- And this is the Master Sword, the most powerful sword ever made on this planet. Calling it rusty is an insult since it contains the powers of the gods. Now, unless you want to experience its true power up close, get the hell out of here.

Risky Boots- (Grunts) ****! I'll get you both for this!

Then Risky Boots pulls out a flash grenade and uses it to get away. After Risky Boots left, so did all the Tinker Bats and the pirate raid ended.

Shantae- Good riddance to that jerk, Risky Boots!

Link- But what about Aryll?

Aryll- …father…sword swing…like father's…

Shantae- Uh…Link, what is she talking about?

Link- Believe it or not, I was not the first swordsman to wield the Master Sword. My father was a knight of Hyrule and he was the Master Sword's master before me. And my style of swords play is actually the same as my father's. Aryll must've recognized it when she saw me fight Risky Boots. Aryll, do you remember me, your older brother?

Aryll just starred at Link with that blank expression on her face.

Shantae- You know, it's getting late. Maybe you'd like to spend the night with me and Link?

Aryll- Place to stay…sure…I'd like that…

Link- Nice work, Shantae. Now I have a chance to try and get her to remember.

Shantae- Let's hope we really can.

(In the outskirts of Scuttle Town)

Ganondorf was standing on a hill close to Scuttle Town and was getting a good view of the town as the sun was close to setting.

Ganondorf- So this is Sequin Land. What a ****ing dump! Wouldn't you agree my friend?

Standing next to Ganondorf was a giant bird with a metal mask over its face.

Ganondorf- Last time, you failed to bring me the girl carrying Hylia's power, but now you have a chance to redeem yourself. Turns out, she survived and is now somewhere in that little town. Find her and bring her to me alive and unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Memories Restored**

(Shantae's house)

Shantae was on the second floor on her house looking out the window. She put her hand over her head and shook it a bit.

Shantae- Can't he just take a break from it for one minute…?

On the first floor, Link was constantly trying to help Aryll remember something from her past.

Link- How about the Master Sword? It once belonged to our father. You used to laugh when I said I would one day be the next warrior to wield it.

Aryll just sat there with that expressionless look on her face.

Link- Uh…what about your telescope? It once belonged to you and you said it was your greatest treasure as a child.

Then Shantae walked down to the first floor.

Shantae- Give it a rest already, Link! Seriously, it's almost midnight and you haven't stopped since we brought her to my house. If her mind was functioning normally, I'm sure she would be fed up with all of this like I am.

Link put the telescope on the table and turned to look at Shantae.

Link- I'm just trying to see if I get spark any memory she might have. Like how seeing my sword moves against Risky Boots made her think of our father.

While Link and Shantae were talking, Aryll looked at the telescope and some memories of her as a child playing with that telescope appeared in her head.

Shantae- Well, it's starting to get annoying and we could all use a good night's sleep. I must insist you wait until morning before continuing this.

Aryll- Treasure…

Then Link and Shantae saw Aryll pick up the telescope.

Link- She's remembering the telescope!

Shantae- That's good, but I still say we get some sleep for now.

Suddenly, they heard a loud booming sound coming from outside.

Link- What was that?!

Then Sky rushed into Shantae's house with a worried look on her face.

Shantae- Sky, is Risky Boots attempting another pirate raid? Even after Link recently destroyed her sword?

Sky- You wish! I giant flying monster is attacking Scuttle Town! It looks like a giant bird with a metal mask actually.

Then Wrench in his giant form fell from the sky and crash landed in front of Shantae's house before shrinking back to his regular form.

Sky- WRENCH!

After Sky rushed to help Wrench, Shantae turned to look at Link again.

Shantae- Link, you mind helping me out again?

Link- A giant bird with a metal mask…that sound way too familiar to me!

Link and Shantae were heading out the door when Aryll got up from her seat and was slowly beginning to follow them.

Link- No Aryll! It's too dangerous!

Shantae- What my friend is trying to say is maybe it would be safer for you if you stayed here until we get back.

Aryll- …ok…

After Link and Shantae left Shantae's house, Aryll then continued to follow them out of the house.

(Scuttle Town)

The town was being smashed by the giant bird like in a Godzilla movie. It was capable of knocking down several buildings with one swipe of its wing. Bolo stood on the roof of a nearby building and tossed a few bombs at it. The giant bird looked up and saw the bombs explode in its face. Then the bird stuck its head from the smoke and grabbed Bolo with its beak before chucking him into the air, too high into the air. Luckily, Shantae in her harpy form flew up and caught Bolo before he could hit the ground. Harpy Shantae brought Bolo back to the ground, landed where Link was, and changed back to her regular form.

Link- No doubt about it…that's the same flying bastard who kidnaped Aryll when we were kids! He must be looking for her again!

Bolo- That would make sense, because I saw that bird going through the rubble of one of the buildings it destroyed.

Shantae- You'd better get about of here, Bolo. This could get dangerous.

After Bolo left, Link and Shantae turned their attention to the giant bird.

Link- You might've gotten the upper hand when I was a kid, but I'm stronger now and I have the Master Sword! You won't take my sister again!

Then Link fired a sword beam attack and it hit the bird from behind. Then the bird turned around and saw Link and Shantae.

Giant bird- (SCREECH)

Shantae- I think you've made it mad!

Link- Good. Now I can kick its ass!

The giant bird charged for them and they barely managed to dodge. Then the bird flew up into the air again.

Link- Crap! We need to bring that asshole to ground level if we're gonna take it down!

Shantae- Leave that to me.

Then Shantae turned back into her harpy form and flew up after the giant bird. Once she was above the bird, she transformed into her elephant form and stomped on its back. The giant bird got really mad and tried to grab Shantae with its beak. Shantae turned into her mouse form and became too small for the bird to find. Then the bird felt Mouse Shantae biting down on its flesh.

Giant bird- (SCREECH)

Then the bird began to shake wildly in an attempt to throw Shantae off its back. Mouse Shantae changed back into her regular form and began clinging for dear life. And one of Shantae's eyes were starting to tear a bit.

Shantae- Since when did this turn into a ****ing rodeo?!

Then Link's clawshot was wrapped around the giant bird's claw so Link could pull himself on the giant bird's back too. Then Link struck the bird's back with the Master Sword.

Giant bird- (SCREECH)

Shantae- Link, why did you come up here?

Link- You were taking too long to bring this bird to ground level.

Shantae- Unfortunately, now we're both in for one hell of a ride!

Then Link saw the giant bird glare at them before turning its head back in front of it. Then the bird began dashing around like crazy. Even going upside-down to try and get Link and Shantae off of its back. Link and Shantae held on tightly until Link pulled on one part of its back and the bird suddenly curved in that direction. Then Link saw a large clocktower close by.

Link- Shantae- I hope Scuttle Town won't mind getting a new clocktower.

Shantae- Link, what do you mean by that?!

Then Link pulled on the bird's back again and drove it into the clock tower. It not only caused the bird to crash, but it also wrecked the clocktower and caused Link and Shantae to crash to the ground as well.

Shantae- That…(cough)…was a bit rough…

Then the giant bird crawled out of the wreckage of the clocktower, but it looked like it was in bad shape. It's right wing looked broken a bit, limiting its flight capability. And the mask it wore split in two, revealing the bird's face. It attempted to fly, but with its bad wing, it made it difficult for it.

Link-We've managed to cripple it! That's a good start.

Shantae- But that that thing is still dangerous!

The giant bird flew up as much as it could and flapped its wings at Link and Shantae. The flaps were so strong, it created a strong gust of wind, almost like a tornado. Link quickly put on the iron boots to weigh him down, but Shantae was almost swept away into the air. Luckily, Link quickly grabbed her hand.

Link- I got you!

Then the gusts stop and Shantae pointed behind Link.

Shantae- Link…

Link looked behind him and saw the giant bird had move in closer and was about to try and ram its beak into them. They managed to dodge, but Link had a bit of trouble before he took off the iron boots.

Link- Damn it! I forgot how much those boots impede my movement!

Then Link saw the bird had its beak stuck in the ground. Link took the opportunity to strike bird with the Master Sword. Link performed a sword spin attack and hit the bird in the face where its mask used to be and the bird screamed in pain. The bird quickly got its beak out of the ground and smacked Link back a bit with its wing. Then Elephant Shantae rammed into the giant bird's leg from behind and fractured the bone a bit. Then the bird grabbed Elephant Shantae and threw her at Link. Elephant Shantae managed to change back into normal Shantae before she crashed into Link and were both knocked to the ground. Link got up, dusted himself off, and glared at Shantae for a bit.

Shantae- Hey, at least you weren't hit with an elephant.

Link- But couldn't you have turned into something lighter? Like your mouse form? That way, I could've caught you instead of both of us getting hurt like that.

Just then, Aryll suddenly walked into the frame.

Shantae- What the?!

Link- Aryll, what are you doing here?!

Aryll- Something calling…something…from my past…

When the giant bird saw Aryll, it immediately shifted focus to Aryll as it reached out to grab her.

Link- NO!

Link tried to swing the Master Sword at the bird again, but the giant bird swung its wing at Link and knocked him to the ground. Then the bird grabbed Aryll in its claw and tried to take off. However, because of its crippled wing and fractured leg, the giant bird was struggling to get airborne. Which gave Link enough time to get back up and rush up to them. While the giant bird was still close to ground level, Link jumped up and reached for Aryll.

Link- ARYLL!

Aryll looked down and saw Link reaching for her. When she saw this, she was immediately brought to the flashback of when they were kids and Young Link was reaching out to her as she was being taking away. Then the expression on Aryll's face changed as she reached back to Link.

Aryll- LINK!

A similar situation to when they were kids, only this time, Link was able to grab Aryll's hand before she was out of reach.

Link- Aryll…did you just…?!

Aryll- I did, big brother! I remember everything now!

Link almost began to cry when he heard Aryll say that.

Link- You don't know how happy that makes me. However, we'll have to put a pin on this family reunion.

Then Link stabs the giant bird in the leg with the Master Sword. The bird screamed in pain and let go of Aryll. Then Shantae created a mini twister to help Link and Aryll land on the ground smoother.

Shantae- Good to see your sister has her memories back.

Then the giant bird landed right in front of them and was glaring daggers at Link and Shantae.

Giant bird- (SCREACH)

Shantae- This guy doesn't know when to give up!

Link- Aryll, I know we just got back together, but you need to find a safe place to hide while Shantae and I deal with this?

Aryll- Sure thing, big brother. Link…be safe.

Aryll left to go hide somewhere.

Link- Don't you worry, because I will.

The giant bird tried to peck at them again, but Link and Shantae got out of the way. As the bird was pulling its beak out of the ground, it saw Shantae with her hands placed together in front of her body and both index fingers were pointing at the bird.

Shantae- Simmer!

Then a stream of fire was shot from both of Shantae's index fingers and it hit the bird in the face, causing it to back up a bit.

Shantae- Link, now's your chance!

Then the giant bird looked up and saw Link above it, charging the Master Sword for an attack.

Link- You took my sister away when I was a child…now it's your turn to feel the pain you put me through, you bastard! This one is for Aryll!

Then Link struck the bird with a Triforce Cut and it went right down the middle vertically. Link was now standing on the other side of the giant bird and both backs were facing each other. However, there was a glowing line going all the way down the bird's body where Link hit it with the Triforce Cut and there was energy from the Master Sword sparking from that glowing yellow line. The bird quickly coughed up a little bit of blood before it weakly flapped its wings into the air a bit. It managed to fly a few feet above the ground as the bird made one last screech into the sky. Then the glowing yellow line separated both halves of the giant bird's body before it exploded into black smoke.

Link- I can't believe it…

Shantae- You did it, Link!

Link- No…we did it, Shantae.

Then Aryll rushed in and hugged Link.

Aryll- Big brother! I can't believe I didn't recognize you like that.

Link- That's ok, Aryll. The important thing is you're back, safe and sound.

Aryll- Is that the Master Sword on your back?

Link- It is. And you used to laugh at me when I told you I would be the one to wield it after father.

Aryll (half-jokingly)- Does father know you're using his sword?

Link- Oh…about that…father is no longer with us. He was killed by the dark wizard, Ganondorf many years ago and left me with the Kokiri's until I was old enough to claim the Master Sword.

Aryll- Oh…I see…sorry to hear about father…

Shantae- Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but we still have a lot of questions that really need answering.

Aryll- Link, is she your girlfriend?

Link- WHAT?! Of course not! Shantae is just a friend of mine! And it's because of her I was able to find you after all these years!

Aryll- Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Shantae- Still, we need answers. Like about that symbol on the back of your hand.

Link- Or what caused you to lose your memories like that?

Aryll- It's a really long story and honestly, I don't know where to begin.

Link- That's ok, Aryll. We've got a lot of catching up to do anyway.

(The outskirts of Scuttle Town)

Ganondorf was still standing on that hill as he watched Link and Shantae destroy the giant bird.

Ganondorf- Oh **** that Link! He keeps getting in my way and now he has that genie girl backing him up! God damn it! At this rate, I'll never get capture that girl!

Then Ganondorf heard voice speaking behind him.

Mysterious voice- So, you're interested in the girl too?

Ganondorf- Who's there?

Ganondorf turned around and saw Risky Boots standing behind him.

Risky Boots- My name is Risky Boots, in the flesh, and I am the captain of the Tinker Bat pirates. I know that girl carries some kind of incredible power with her, but you seem to know more about it than I do.

Ganondorf- If you must know, it's the power of the goddess, Hylia.

Risky Boots- And who is this Hylia?

Ganondorf- She's the goddess who the Hylians worship. She created all of Hyrule, the three Triforce, and that damned Master Sword which is the only weapon that can destroy my dark magic! But with the power of Hylia herself at my command, I can conquer Hyrule without the need to take Link and Zelda's Triforce of Courage and Wisdom in addition to my Triforce of Power.

Risky Boots- Interesting. Listen, I have an offer for you. What do you say about working together to capture that girl?

Ganondorf- Work with you? HAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be joking! I am the dark lord of evil, the all might wizard, Ganondorf. I wield more dark power than you can possibly imagine. Why would I waste my time with you?

Risky Boots- Link constantly kicks your ass the same why that half genie runt wrecks my plans. Trying to take both of them on at once…hehehe…face it, big boy. You need me if you want to take them both down.

Ganondorf- (Grunts) Fine, but you answer to me, understood?

Risky Boots- Whatever. As long as you agree to use the power of that goddess to help me conquer Sequin Land after you've conquered Hyrule.

Ganondorf- Fair enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Poisonous Venom of Ganondorf**

(Morning at Mimic's workshop)

Link, Shantae, Aryll, Mimic, Bolo, and Sky were inside the workshop. Link was telling Aryll about his accomplishments over the years.

Aryll- Who would've thought that the same dorky little boy I grew up with would actually become the big strong hero standing before me today. And you even claimed the sword of evil's bane like our father did.

Link- It took seven years before the Master Sword excepted me as its master, but all my hard work paid off in the end.

Aryll- Defeating Ganondorf, rescuing Princess Zelda, stopping Majora from causing the moon to fall, beheading the demon Vaati, but I'm really surprised that you and a group of your friends are able to stand up to this power god, Tabuu, as a team.

Link- Tabuu…Yeah, let's hope you'll never have to witness what he's capable of.

Aryll- You know, I almost thought Shantae was a Gerudo. She looks like she can pass for one.

Shantae- Gerudo?

Link- They're a tribe of warrior women in the deserts of Hyrule. They're all female, but they breed one male a century to be their king. Which unfortunately was Ganondorf. Now that I think of it, if you change the color of your hair to red, you could definitely pose as a Gerudo.

Bolo- All women you say? When can I find them?

Sky- Bolo, do you remember what happened during the event at the Mushroom Kingdom? You tried to put your hand on a certain part of Zelda and Impa gave you the beating of a life time! Not to mention the restraining order Zelda put on you! Do you really want cause more trouble with women from Hyrule?

Link- Not to mention, if you try anything funny with Aryll, you will have to answer to me!

Shantae- Breed on male a century?! How the hell do they…

Before Shantae could finish, Link put his hand over her mouth.

Link- Trust me when I tell you…you really don't want to know!

After Link removed his hand from Shantae's mouth, she turned to look at Aryll again.

Shantae- Now that we've told you our stories, perhaps you can tell us yours.

Link- Yeah, like what happened after that bird took you away?

Aryll- Most of it is fuzzy in my head, but I'll see what I can remember. I guess we can start with when the giant bird grabbed me.

(Aryll's flashback)

The flashback was of when Young Link tried to reach for Aryll as the bird was flying away with Aryll in its claw.

Young Link- ARYLL!

Aryll- LINK!

Then the only think Young Link was able to grab was Aryll's telescope before the bird flew away with Aryll. The giant bird began flying over a vast desert area with Aryll still in its claw. Aryll was struggling to get herself free, but she was not strong enough. Suddenly, a large boulder was flung into the air and it almost hit the bird. Then another boulder was launched and it hit the bird right on the head. This caused the bird to drop Aryll somewhere in that desert. Before Aryll hit the ground, the symbol of Hylia appeared on her hand and Aryll was suddenly floating gently to the ground instead of falling.

Aryll- What just happened? Where is this place?

Aryll took around and saw nothing but desert.

Aryll- This doesn't look like the Gerudo Deserts of Hyrule. That boulder must've come from father! Maybe he's close by! If I can…

Then Aryll suddenly froze in her tracks. She couldn't move any part of her body and voice of a woman could be heard in her head.

Mysterious voice- No. It is not time yet. You wield a great power that can help the one baring the sacred blade of the gods vanquish a dark evil. It must not fall into the wrong hands. You must remain hidden until the time comes…when he will find you again…and restore your memories…

Then the mark on Aryll's hand made a bright flash. When it faded, Aryll had that expressionless look on her face she had at the beginning of this story and acted like she was barely able to think

(End of the flashback and back at Mimic's workshop in the present)

Everyone was staring at Aryll with a look of pure shock after hearing Aryll's story.

Link- Any idea who that was talking to you?

Aryll- No, not really. After that happened, my head was empty and I practically had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. All the years leading up to me coming to Scuttle Town is a blur, because the very next thing I remember is Link reaching out for me again before you beat that bird last night.

Sky- Maybe now that Aryll's mind is back to normal, that spell that Shantae used to restore Link's memories might help Aryll remember what happened over those years.

Shantae- I don't think we'll figure out anything we need to know from that, Sky. Besides, I'm more concerned about that power you have inside of you. It's obvious that someone's after it and she can't control it. I think it's best if you stay hidden here until you can control it.

Link- Wait a minute there, Shantae. We just got my sister back to her old self after we've been separated for many years. And now you're saying she should be locked up somewhere in Scuttle Town until she can control this power inside of her?

Shantae- I'm just trying to do what I think is best for her.

Link- Let me tell you something. I think it's best if Aryll returns to Hyrule with me. Not just because I'm her big brother and I want to stay close to me sister, but because that power is obviously involved with Hylia, the goddess of Hyrule. If there is anyone who can help Aryll control this power, it's Princess Zelda. She knows more about the gods of Hyrule than anyone else I know. Plus, she wields the Triforce of Wisdom and has complete control over its power. But yeah, you really have no right to keep me from my sister after all the trouble we all went through.

Mimic- Link does have a point there, Shantae. They haven't seen each other in what…15…20 years? But I'd say it should really be Aryll's call.

Aryll- I really do want to be with my big brother again. It has been too long. And Zelda might be the best person to talk to about my strange gift. But, I'm feeling a little tired. Big brother, you don't mind letting me rest for one more day before we return home to Hyrule?

Link- Whatever you say, Aryll.

(In the ocean near Scuttle Town)

Ganondorf and Risky Boots were on the deck of Risky's pirate ship. Risky Boots was examining one of these three blow darts with a green liquid inside of them that Ganondorf gave to her.

Ganondorf- Careful there, Risky Boots. The slightest scratch will instantly infect your body with the poison.

Risky Boots- I know, Ganondorf. I must say, I am very impressed. This might be the most lethal poison I have ever seen in my life.

Ganondorf- But you only had enough ingredients for me to make three. So don't waste them.

Risky Boots- Don't worry. I can score a direct hit from two miles away. That why I'm the one handling these poisonous darts.

Ganondorf- Confident, I like that. But now that we're approaching Scuttle Town, it's time for the show to begin…

Then Ganondorf put his hands together chanting a spell in an ancient langue. Ganondorf's Triforce of Power began to light up as the sky above Scuttle Town was completely covered in black storm clouds. Then a red portal opened up in the sky and several of Ganondorf's monster rained from the sky on Scuttle Town.

Risky Boots- You never cease to amaze me with your talents. You just made this one attack on Scuttle Town appear like the end of the world for a standing point of view. You certainly now how to put on a show.

Ganondorf- This? This is nothing. This is just the opening act. Wait until you see the main event. Which I will set in motion now. You had better arrive at the designated spot when I give the signal or this plan will fail.

Risky Boots- Don't worry, I'll be there on time.

Then Ganondorf engulfs himself in a black flame before vanishing without a trace. Then Risky Boots puts a blow tube and the three poisonous darts into her bag before continuing to sail her ship towards Scuttle Town.

(Back in Scuttle Town just outside Mimic's workshop)

Link, Shantae, Aryll, Mimic, Sky, and Bolo quickly took a look outside.

Bolo- Why'd it get dark all of a sudden?

Link's Triforce of Courage began to light up, indicating something dangerous was about to happen.

Link- I don't know, but the Triforce of Courage is reacting.

Then a few dozen Moblins fell from the sky and landed in areas in Scuttle Town close to the workshop.

Link- Moblins?! Those belong to Ganondorf! What are they doing here?!

Shantae- You don't suppose you and Aryll aren't the only visitors from Hyrule paying us a visit today?

Link- Let's hope not. Mimic, Sky, Bolo, keep Aryll out of danger until Shantae and I get back!

Aryll- Link, I can…

Mimic grabs hold of Aryll's shoulders from behind.

Mimic- I agree with your brother. It's probably best to stay in the workshop where it's safe for now.

Then Mimic pulled Aryll back in the workshop before closing the door after Sky and Bolo also rushed inside.

Link- Let's hurry this up. I don't want to keep Aryll waiting.

(In another part of Scuttle Town)

Several citizens of Scuttle Town were running for their lives from several of Ganondorf's monsters as they began destroying the place like what the Tinker Bat pirates do during a pirate raid. The Mayor was running from a Moblin with a spear, but then a Redead screeched at him and the Mayor froze in his tracks. The Moblin was about to strike at the Mayor, but then Link arrived and struck the Moblin with the Master Sword. The Moblin coughed up some blood before falling to the ground and turning into black smoke. The Redead was about to screech at Link until Shantae appeared behind it and electrocuted the Redead with a bolt of lightning. Shortly after, the Mayor began to move his body again.

Shantae- You ok, Mayor?

Mayor- This is way too intense for me! This got so intense, I think I need a new pair of underwear!

Shantae- TMI, Mayor!

A Wolfos tried to jump at Link, but Link blocked with his sword and threw the Wolfos to the ground. Before it could get back up, Shantae burned it with a fireball.

Mayor- Well…I'll just let you two get back to it!

Then the Mayor began running like crazy.

Link- Is he always like this?

Shantae- The Mayor really does mean well for everyone in Scuttle Town.

Link and Shantae saw that they were now surrounded by several of Ganondorf's monsters. Link and Shantae stood back to back.

Shantae- This might be harder than you were hoping.

Link- Don't matter. I've kicked Ganondorf's ****ing ass countless times. This will be nothing compared to that.

Some Moblins charged for them, but Shantae ducked at Link knocked them all away with his sword spin attack. A few Lizalfos tried to jump Link, but Shantae turned into Spider Shantae, wrapped them all up in webbing, flung them into the air, and slammed them back down to the ground. A Darknut swung its sword at Link, but Link blocked with his shield and shot a sword beam through the Darknut's chest. Eventually, Link and Shantae had defeated all the monsters…or so it would seem. While Link and Shantae were catching their breaths, a laugh that sounded very familiar to Link was heard behind them. When they turned around, they saw Ganondorf standing behind them.

Ganondorf- HAHAHAHA! You always seem eager for a fight. Don't you, Link?

Link- Ganondorf! What's a bum like you doing out of Hyrule?!

Ganondorf- The same reason you are…I'm after the girl!

Shantae- What?!

Link points the Master Sword at Ganondorf and put on a look of pure rage.

Link- Don't you dare involve my sister into this you ****ing prick!

Ganondorf- Sister? I didn't know you had a sister, Link.

Before Ganondorf could say anymore, a giant vine jumped out of the ground and wrapped itself around Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked and saw Shantae was using her magic to control that vine.

Ganondorf- So you're the Gradian Genie I've been hearing so much about. Impressive magic trick for a beginner…

Then Ganondorf's body turned into a swarm of many bats as they escaped from the vine. The bats were heading towards Shantae and Shantae acted a bit freaked out as the bats were moving closer. Shantae put her hands over her head and ducked as the bats flew behind where Shantae was standing. Then the bats came together and formed back into Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- I have my own magic tricks as you can see. For I am the dark wizard, Ganondorf! Master of evil! King of darkness! And feature ruler of Hyrule!

Shantae- You are not the only master of magic! I can cast any spell you can just as well!

Shantae fired a bolt of lightning at Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf looked slightly bored.

Ganondorf- Oh please…

Then Ganondorf brushed Shantae's lightning attack aside like it was it was just a bug. Then the Triforce of Power lit up on Ganondorf's hand as he pointed his palm at Shantae. A black gale blew from Ganondorf's palm and it knocked Shantae a few feet away and into the side of a building. Shantae made a very large dent in the building when she crashed into it.

Ganondorf- Do not pretend you are in my league, little girl.

Link helped Shantae get up as Shantae spat out a little bit of blood.

Link- Why the hell are you interested in my sister anyway?

Ganondorf- You don't know? Guess I can share that much with you before both of you die. Hylia bared a child with one of her chosen knights that wielded that damn sword of evil's bane. And in time, a child with the power of the goddess herself was born. Your so-called sister is that child. The power of Hylia, the one who created the Triforce which controls the very destiny of Hyrule…all sealed away inside that little girl.

Shantae- The power of a goddess?

Link- That's bull, Ganondorf!

Ganondorf- You don't believe me? Surely you've noticed all the strange things she was suddenly able to make happen or the crest of goddess imprinted on the back of her hand. Besides, why else would I be after her? Especially since my bird failed to capture her twice thanks to you two.

Link- That bird…that was one of your monsters?!

Then the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword lit up as Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword.

Link- Even before I began ruining your plans…you targeted someone I cared about! It's personal this time, Ganondorf! You're going to ****ing pay!

Ganondorf- I'm not scared of you, or that sacred sword of yours.

Link- I wouldn't get too cocky, Ganondorf. I've beaten you countless times. And need I remind you what happened to you when you underestimated my friend, Ash Ketchum?

Ganondorf- Yes, I remember I underestimated him and he drove the Master Sword through my chest and nearly cut me in half. But I've learned from my mistake. So I won't be holding back against you or that half genie girl.

Shantae- Get real, dumbass! You can't expect to take us both on at the same time!

Ganondorf- You really think I would try something like that alone…

Then the ground began to shake and Link noticed there was something underneath Shantae. Link pushed Shantae from where she was standing and to the ground. Before Shantae could yell at Link, a giant snake rose out of the ground where Shantae was standing before Link pushed her with its mouth wide open. Shantae was a little shaken up before Link helped her back up again. The snake slithered towards Ganondorf and Ganondorf jumped on its head.

Ganondorf- How rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to my new pet. Snakey…lunch…

The giant snake looked at Link and Shantae before hissing its tongue at them a bit.

Shantae- First a giant bird, not a giant snake! Where does Ganondorf keep getting all of these?!

Link- Most of his minions he actually creates from scratch, literally. He forms them and brings them to life with his Triforce of Power.

The snake charged for them, but Link and Shantae dodged. While Link and Shantae were busy fighting Ganondorf and that giant snake, Risky Boots was hiding behind the corner of a nearby building.

Risky Boots- I see it's already begun. Now…

Then Risky Boots put one of those poisonous darts into a blow tube.

Risky Boots- All that's left is to wait for Ganondorf's signal…

The snake kept dashing for Link and Shantae as they kept jumping out of the giant snake's way.

Link- At this rate, we're never gonna get a shot at this thing! Shantae, we need to get this snake to stand still!

Shantae- Got it!

Then giant snake rushed for Link, but Link pulled out a bomb and threw it into the snake's mouth. The bomb exploded in the snake's mouth and the snake was left stunned for a bit. Then Shantae made a giant stone hand come out of the ground, grab the giant snake by the neck, and pinned it to the ground.

Ganondorf- You think this will hold my pet for long?

Shantae- Long enough, Ganondorf.

Then Ganondorf looked up and saw Link about to drop down from above with his Triforce Cut. Ganondorf teleported away, but the Triforce Cut decapitated the giant snake and turned it into black smoke. Ganondorf reappeared in front of Link and Shantae.

Link- Looks like you're in need of a new pet, Ganondorf.

Shantae- You've lost this fight!

Ganondorf- Oh really? Because I bet to differ.

Then Ganondorf held his hand in the air and snapped his fingers.

Shantae- What was that supposed to…

Before Shantae could finish that sentence, she heard Link grunt a bit. Link felt something sharp like a needle sting him in the back of his neck. Suddenly, Link's body began to shake and he was starting to feel weak.

Link- What's…happening…

Link fell to the ground and dropped the Master Sword.

Shantae- Link!

Shantae was about to rush over to Link until she felt something sting her in the left shoulder. Then Shantae grabbed the object from her shoulder and saw it was a poison dart. Shortly after, the poison began effecting Shantae too and she dropped to the ground as well.

Ganondorf- When I said I was not alone…I wasn't talking about the snake. Allow me to introduce you to my new partner. I believe you know her.

Then Risky Boots stepped out from her hiding place.

Shantae- Risky…Boots…

Risky Boots- In the flesh. How do you like our little surprise?

Shantae- How…did…you…

Ganondorf- She didn't. I made it. You see, I know way more ancient secrets than your silly uncle will ever know in this lifetime. Nice work, Risky. You didn't miss a shot.

Risky Boots- Thank you, Ganondorf.

Link and Shantae struggled against the poison as much as they could to get up, but to no avail.

Ganondorf- A fighter to the end, Link. Just like your father was before I killed him.

Risky Boots pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Shantae.

Risky Boots- How I've waited for this moment, Shantae. And as handsome as that swordsman might be, trust me, he's better looking than any other man in Sequin Land, he'll have to go too.

Ganondorf created a sword out of thin air and pointed it at Link.

Ganondorf- Sorry Risky, but Link is mine. You can have that half genie girl though.

Before Ganondorf or Risky Boots could finish Link and Shantae off, they heard someone speaking to them behind them.

Mysterious voice- Wait.

Ganondorf and Risky Boots turned around and saw Aryll.

Link- Aryll…

Aryll- I have an offer for you both. Let my brother and his friend go. Then you are to leave this town and never return. In exchange…I will go with you willingly.

Link- No...don't…

Aryll walks up to Ganondorf and Risky Boots.

Aryll- What's wrong? I'm serving myself to you on a silver platter. Don't you want my power?

Ganondorf- Are you kidding?! It's a deal!

Then Risky Boots put her pistol away and Ganondorf made that sword vanish. Ganondorf grabbed Aryll and opened a black portal.

Ganondorf- I believe we're done here. Come Risky, it's time to leave.

Risky Boots- Where does this portal lead?

Ganondorf- My place.

Risky Boots- Not every day a tall dark stranger invites you to his place…

Risky Boots enters the portal, but Ganondorf turns to look at Link and Shantae once more.

Ganondorf- I might be letting you live for now, but that poison in your blood will cause you both physical and psychological pain until it eats away at your very soul. I'd say you'll last about three days. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll see your sister again just in time for the destruction of both of your homelands!

Ganondorf drags Aryll through the portal as Link struggled to reach out to Aryll.

Link- Ar…yll…

Then Link and Shantae completely passed out as the rain suddenly began to fall over what was left of Scuttle Town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Big Brother to The Rescue**

The images of Aryll being taken away by Ganondorf played through Link's mind over and over again. Whether or not Link was still alive, he did not know. But he knew that Aryll was still in the clutches of Ganondorf and Risky Boots and there was practically nothing he could do at the moment. Eventually, Link saw a bright light.

Link- ARYLL!

Zelda- Gods, Link! Calm down!

Link saw Princess Zelda standing in front of him. Link saw that he was laying down on some kind of stretcher and he was inside a building.

Link- Zelda..? What happened? What's going on? Where am I?

Mimic- You and Shantae are back in my workshop.

Link looked to his left and saw Shantae lying on another stretcher laying adjacent to his, but she was still out cold. But she was trembling a bit in her sleep.

Zelda- You and Shantae were injected with a very potent poison. I'd say you're both lucky to still be alive!

Link- How did you get here or even know we were poisoned?

Mimic- I payed attention to Ty's instructions on how to use those wrist portal devices you and the Mario Brothers' Team use to travel from place to place. I went to Hyrule and brought Zelda here. Took her almost three days to cure you both.

Link- Three days?! Aryll…she…

Zelda- I'm already informed about what happened. Ganondorf and Risky Boots took your sister. I'm really surprised that she carries the power of Hylia inside of her.

Link- I don't care about some power my sister carries! I just want her back!

Then Shantae woke up.

Shantae- Damn, my head aches. What happened last night?

Zelda- Good to see you're back in the land of the living, Shantae.

Shantae- Zelda? What's going…

Link- Your uncle used our wrist portals to bring Zelda here after we got poisoned. Which by the way was three days ago!

Zelda- And Link is still upset about his sister.

Shantae- Wait, what about Bolo? Zelda still has that restraining order on him.

Zelda- I still do. Don't worry, Impa is keeping him company.

(Outside Mimic's workshop)

Impa was standing in front of the door and glaring at Bolo.

Bolo- Can I just see if Shantae has woken up yet…?

Impa moved her head closer to Bolo while still glaring at him.

Bolo- Ok…I'll just continue to wait out here…

(Back inside Mimic's workshop)

Link and Shantae attempted to get up, but Zelda stopped them.

Zelda- I know you're eager to go after Ganondorf and Risky Boots, but you're not exactly in the best condition right now.

Link- I can just take a fairy in a bottle and I'll get my strength back.

Zelda- You still shouldn't push yourselves! You're still not at 100%.

Link- And let Ganondorf and Risky Boots use Hylia's power from my sister to take over Hyrule and Sequin Land? I don't think so!

Shantae- Link's right. We're still heroes and he have a job to do. Mario and Sonic didn't give up against Tabuu and neither will me or Link.

Zelda- If you insist.

Then Zelda pulls out a fairy in a bottle before letting it sprinkle its dust over Link and Shantae to restore their power.

Zelda- Keep in mind, they still have one dose of that poison left. According to what the people of Scuttle Town said, Ganondorf made three of those poison dart and Risky Boots only used two. If one of you gets poisoned again, I might not be able to save you.

Link and Shantae got up and Link strapped his Master Sword and Shield on his back.

Link- We know the risks. We've taken them many times over. You know that, Zelda.

Shantae- Now we just need to know where they took Aryll.

Link- Ganon's Tower. Ganondorf said that portal he created led to his place. Ganondorf lives in an old castle called Ganon's Tower in the wastelands of Hyrule.

Shantae- Why would Ganondorf take Aryll there?

Zelda- Ganondorf's library of spell books is there. Obviously, Aryll will not obey Ganondorf willingly nor will she relinquish Hylia's power to him. So, Ganondorf must want to search through his spells to find another way to use Hylia's power. Besides, my sources told me that some of the Tinker Bats were spotted going into Ganon's Tower.

Link- Then we're off to Ganon's Tower.

(Outside of Ganon's Tower)

Link and Shantae exited a portal and were standing in front of this giant stone tower that actually looked like it was decaying from the outside.

Shantae- Are you sure Ganondorf lives in this rusty old dump? It looks like it will collapse any second!

Link- Trust me, it looks much better from the inside. Ganondorf makes it look like this on purpose, for reasons I don't know.

Shantae- Well, it looks like there's a huge stone pillar blocking the entrance.

Link puts on a pair of golden gauntlets and walks over to the stone pillar blocking the entrance to Ganon's Tower.

Link- Leave that to me.

Then Link lifted the huge stone pillar and chucked it over his shoulder a few feet away.

Shantae- Since when did you gain Donkey Kong's strength?!

Link- It's these Golden Gauntlets. They have the power to let me lift heavy objects. But they really don't do anything to increasing the damage from my attacks. Now let's get Aryll back…again…

As they entered Ganon's Tower, a Tinker Bat was looking down from a window on one of the higher floors of the castle. Then the Tinker Bat ran to warn Risky Boots.

(At the top of Ganon's Tower)

Risky Boots was standing outside the door leading to Ganondorf's throne room when the Tinker Bat ran up to her.

Tinker Bat- Captain Risky Boots, we got trouble! Shantae and that swordsman just infiltrated the castle!

Risky Boots- What?! They're still alive?! I thought the poison would've killed them by now! No matter. Ganondorf is almost done with the girl. Until then, keep those two from reaching the top!

(In the lower floors of Ganon's Tower)

Link and Shantae were fighting their way through Ganondorf's monsters as they made their way through Ganon's Tower. A Wolfos swung its claw at Shantae, but Shantae used her dance moves do dodge them all. Then Shantae performed a high heeled kick (from the first Shantae game) and kicked the Wolfos in the chest. A Darknut swung a large metal ball and chain at Link, but Link used his Golden Gauntlets to catch the ball. Then Link pulls the Darknut in and stabs it in the chest with the Master Sword before it turned into dark smoke. Some of Risky's Tinker Bats tried to swarm them, but Link picked up the large ball and chain from the Darknut he defeated and swung it around (Hyrule Warriors style) and knocked all the Tinker Bats away.

Shantae- Is there any weapon you haven't mastered?

Link- I'll let you know if I think of any.

Then Link tosses the ball and chain over his shoulder. Behind them was a Tinker Bat that was struggling to get back up. That is until the ball and chain landed on its foot.

Tinker Bat- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

(At the top floor of Ganon's Tower)

Ganondorf was sitting on his throne while Risky Boots was standing next to him. Eventually, they heard the sound of something banging against the door. Then the door was knocked down from Elephant Shantae ramming into it. Elephant Shantae changed back to normal and she and Link entered the room.

Ganondorf- I see you two are back on your feet after you were injected with that poison three days ago.

Risky Boots- How could they have possibly…

Ganondorf- I would have to guess Princess Zelda. As much as I hate to admit it, Zelda knows just as many ancient secrets as I do and her talents rival mine since she can wield the Triforce of Wisdom.

Link- Ganondorf, you ****ing bastard! You have something that belongs to me! Give her back at once!

Ganondorf- You dare bark orders at me after the two of you trespassed in MY home.

Risky Boots- I saw we give them what they want, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- Yes…Link wants to see his sister…very well then…

Then these bazar strings made of a dark purple energy appeared on Ganondorf's fingertips, like puppet strings. But Link and Shantae that those strings were attached to someone who was about to walk into the room.

Link- Aryll…

Aryll walked into the room, but she was not acting the same as when they last saw her. Her eyes were glowing dark purple, a black aura was surrounding her body, and those puppet strings coming from Ganondorf's fingertips were attached to several parts of her body. In other words, Ganondorf was controlling her like a puppet, figuratively and literally.

Ganondorf- What's wrong, Link? I thought you wanted to see your sister again.

Shantae- This is low for both of you!

Ganondorf- You think I would be stupid enough try and put the power inside of my body? Let me tell you, after hearing all of the stories of Bowser's screw ups, I realize there is a limit to how much power a mortal body can take. So I decided to just take control of the vessel of the one holding the power of Hylia. Took three days to do so, since she resisted strongly. But since you want her so bad, come at her!

Then Ganondorf moved his left ring finger in an odd direction and Aryll suddenly began to move. Aryll acted like she was trying to resist, but she pointed both of her palms at Link and Shantae. Before they knew it, Aryll created some force that blew Link and Shantae against the wall that not only made a huge creator in the wall in less than a second, but they were still being pushed through the wall. Link and Shantae fell to the ground after the Aryll stopped shooting those bursts of energy at them. Another attack was coming their way, but Link used Nayru's Love to block it. Too bad for Link, Nayru's Love shattered to pieces after it blocked Aryll's attack.

Link- I don't believe it. Nayru's Love was my ultimate defense and Aryll just destroyed it like it was nothing.

Shantae- Is this the power of your goddess? You Hylians worship one dangerous deity.

Link- She's an A ranked goddess according to the stories. The same rank as Palutena and Viridi. So she has to be powerful.

Shantae tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at Aryll, but Link blocked it with a sword beam from his Master Sword.

Shantae- Link, why did you do that?!

Link- Even if Ganondorf is controlling my sister, I cannot fight her.

Link sheathed the Master Sword and shield and began moving towards Aryll.

Risky Boots- How touching.

Ganondorf- If you care about her so much, it's only fitting I kill you with your sister.

Ganondorf moved the puppet strings again and continued to have Aryll attack Link. Link was getting bombarded with one attack after another, but he kept pushing himself through the attacks and pain as tried to reach Aryll. Shantae was about to try and help Link.

Link- NO! This is for me to do alone, Shantae! Aryll is my sister! It has to be done by me!

Aryll kept using Hylia's power to fire spell after spell at Link and it was hard to tell that Aryll was crying, possibly still trying to resist.

Link- I know we've been separated for most of our childhood. I might've forgotten about you over the past few years until Shantae told me she found you. But we're still family! I'm your big brother and you're my little sister!

Link finally managed to get close to Aryll and he wrapped his arms around her. When Link did that, Aryll stopped casting all those attack spells at Link and stopped responding to Ganondorf's commands.

Link- And I will never give up on you…

Aryll- …big…brother…

Then the dark aura around Aryll's body faded and her eyes returned to normal. Then the puppet strings coming out of Ganondorf's fingertips shattered. Link had freed Aryll from Ganondorf's control.

Ganondorf- ****ing shit! Link broke my spell! You know all the work I had to do to get that girl under my control?! Now I'm gonna have to do it all over again!

Risky Boots- I knew it was a mistake to let them go when we had the chance.

Ganondorf- Agreed. But let's make up for that with the last of our special surprise, Risky.

Then Risky Boots pulled out the last of the poison darts and fires it at Link from behind.

Aryll- Big brother!

Then Aryll created a force field around Link and it prevented the poison dart from infecting Link.

Aryll- Did I…

Link- You did. Thank you.

Ganondorf smashed one of the arms of his throne with one blow before standing up.

Ganondorf- Risky, I guess we have no choice other than to make these fools…how do you pirates say it…walk the plank?

Risky Boots- That's about right, Ganondorf.

Link drew his Master Sword and shield again as Shantae rushed to Link's side.

Link-Time to give you both the heavy beating you two assholes deserve!

Shantae- And then some!

Ganondorf slammed his fist into the ground and a burst of black flames were heading for Link and Shantae. However, Aryll used Hylia's power to neutralize the flames before they could hit them.

Aryll- Link…I'm not afraid…I…I want to help.

Link- Thank you, Aryll.

Risky Boots pulled out her pistol and shot it at Link and Shantae. They dodged, but then Link pulls out his Clawshot and it grabs hold of Risky Boots. Link pulled Risky Boots in and punched her in the face and broke her nose and knocked her hat off. Risky Boots struggled to get herself back up as blood was dripping from her broken nose. She looked up and saw Link cracking his knuckles.

Risky Boots- How could you hit a lady like that?

Link- Trust me, you're not lady. Besides, you're just trying to distract me from that large boulder on the ceiling held up by that string you're about to cut.

Risky Boots was annoyed that Link already saw her trap, but she decided to cut the string anyway. Then Link swung his Megaton Hammer and shattered the boulder. Before Risky Boots could react, Link swapped the Megaton Hammer for the Master Sword and stabbed Risky Boots in the side of her hip. Risky Boots coughed up blood and dropped to the ground as Link pulled the Master Sword out of Risky's body. She was still alive, but she was badly wounded now. Shantae shot a stream of fire at Ganondorf, but he just plowed right through it and grabbed Shantae with a flame choke attack.

Ganondorf- I guess little ms. foolishness forgot about the difference between her magic and mine. Your genie magic is nothing compared to my Triforce of Power!

But before Ganondorf could do anything else to Shantae, a force of blew him away to the wall and made him let go of Shantae.

Aryll- It's true that the Triforce is great…but they were made by the power of Hylia. So Hylia's power should be even greater!

Ganondorf got back up and his eyes were starting to glow red.

Ganondorf- As much as I hate to transform into Ganon, you are giving me no choice in the matter!

Ganondorf was about to transformed into the dark beast, Ganon, but something instantly drained his power and prevented the transformation from being complete.

Ganondorf- What?! Why isn't this working?!

Then Ganondorf saw the symbol of Hylia on the floor in glowing yellow lights.

Aryll- I've cut you off from your psychological counterpart, Ganon. He's useless to you now as Risky Boots is.

Then Shantae wrapped her hair around Ganondorf and flung him into the air. Then Link jumped up and struck Ganondorf in the chest with the Master Sword before knocking him back to the ground. Ganondorf struggled to get himself standing again and had an open wound on his chest, just like the one Ash gave to him in a previous fanfiction. Ganondorf used what little strength he had left to open another portal, grab Risky Boots by the leg, and drag her through the portal with him.

Risky Boots- Where…does that portal lead…

Ganondorf- Your place…this time…until we can heal…

After Ganondorf and Risky Boots escaped in that portal, it closed.

Shantae- Drat! They got away.

Link- Who cares, really. We got Aryll back.

(Hyrule Castle)

Link, Shantae, Aryll, Zelda, and Impa were standing in Zelda's throne room. Aryll was now wearing a new set of clothes instead of that dirty blue hood she was wearing before.

Zelda- That sounded like one doozy of an adventure you both had there.

Link- I'd be willing to do anything to save a family member.

Shantae- I'd probably do the same for my mother. But what will become of Aryll now?

Aryll- I'm going to stay with my big brother, of course. That voice told me to help the one wielding the Master Sword, and that's my brother Link. And I am more than happy to help Link defend Hyrule. But first I'm gonna need to learn how to use these powers properly.

Impa- Which is what her grace is for.

Zelda- Impa is right. I can teach Aryll how to use her powers, but the power inside of you is much greater than the Triforce of Wisdom inside of me.

Aryll- I'm sure you'll make a fine teacher, Zelda. By the way, while I was fighting against Ganondorf's control, I think I felt something containing power from this Tabuu fella you've been talking about enter our world. I think this could mean Tabuu is up to something.

Link- Whatever Tabuu throws our way, me and my friends can always beat it as a team like we always do.

The End

Epilogue-

(In a dark cave somewhere)

A group of Zeti, known as the Deadly Six, were crammed up in this dark cave after suffering a humiliating defeat. The leader, Zavok, was just staring at the campfire on the floor, still thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog who kicked his ass many years ago.

Master Zik- Still dwelling on the past, are you Zavok?

The only female Zeti, Zeena was filing her nails while standing close to Zavok.

Zeena- There's no use crying over spoiled mascara. Sometimes you just need to get over it.

Zavok- How can I get over it? We were made fools of and our reputation suffered for it. If only I had a plan to get my revenge!

Zazz- Hey, the boss looks more upset than usual today. Should we do something about it?

Zor- (Sigh) Why bother. It won't really make much of a difference anyway.

Zomom- Yeah, let's just focus on dinner.

Suddenly, a man with long white hair and a purple robe entered the cave.

Vaati- Hello there. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Zazz- How did this creep get in here?

Vaati- That's not important. I'm here to speak with the one called Zavok.

Zavok- I'm not interested in anything some runt has to say.

Vaati- Don't be like that. My name is Vaati and all I ask is you hear me out.

Zazz put his hand on Vaati's shoulder.

Zazz- Are you deaf of something. The boss said he's not…

Then Vaatii grabbed onto Zazz's hand and crushed it in his grip. While Zazz screamed in pain, Vaati punched Zazz in the chest and knocked him into the wall. Zomom tried to jump on Vaati, but Vaati balanced Zomom's entire body on one finger before throwing him into Zazz. Vaati looked at Zor.

Zor- Why bother.

Then Zor turns around and sits in the corner. Master Zik was about to step forward until Zavok moved his claw in front of him.

Zavok- Ok, Vaati. You have my attention. What do you want from me?

Vaati- It's not me that wants something from you. You see, I work for someone who has more power than you can possibly imagine. And he wants to make a deal with you, Zavok. But why don't I just introduce you to him.

Then Vaati pulls out a videophone and tosses it in front of Zavok. The videophone turns on and Tabuu sitting in an armchair appeared on the holographic screen.

Tabuu- It's an honor to finally meet you, Zavok. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the all-powerful god, Tabuu. I understand you've suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a certain blue hedgehog. Well, now it's no longer just Sonic. There is a team of heroes that Sonic is a part of. Eleven heroes to be exact. Like a swordsman named Link or a half genie named Shantae. But worst of all is Super Mario, the descendent of the ****er who caused me so much pain 1,000 years ago. But to the point, what if I told you I know a way we can both get our revenge?

Zavok raised one eyebrow.

Zavok- I'm listening.


End file.
